Sukienka od McQueena
by euphoria814
Summary: office AU tak jakby, spoilery możliwe dla s2e8 / olicity


Tytuł: Sukienka od McQueena  
Autor: euphoria  
Fandom: Arrow  
Pairing: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
Rating: +12  
Info: lekkie AU – jak zawsze, gdy chodzi o shipowane pairingi, office AU tak jakby, spoilery możliwe dla s2e8

* * *

Oliver nie bardzo wiedział co powinien powiedzieć, gdy zobaczył Felicity w poniedziałek rano. Biuro jak zawsze tętniło życiem, chociaż niedawny proces jego matki sprawił, że prawie nikt nie miał odwagi zawracać mu głowy. Smoak została przez to oddelegowana do osobistego przekazywania mu dokumentów, jakby tylko ona była odporna na jego humory.

Może faktycznie tak było.

Felicity jednak zmieniła się. Nie był pewien czy to kwestia uczesania – teraz zamiast luźnego kucyka ujarzmiającego jej włosy, nosiła niewielki koczek, który jeszcze bardziej podkreślał jej kości policzkowe i długą szyję. Nie miała też na sobie żadnej ze swoich pstrokatych sukienek, które upodobniały ją bardziej do papug z Wyspy niż faktycznie asystentki prezesa.

\- Przystosowujesz się do stanowiska – stwierdził, gdy dziewczyna przyniosła mu nową porcję umów do przejrzenia.

Felicity zaczerwieniła się i spuściła głowę jak zawsze, gdy czuła się zawstydzona. Mógł obserwować jak jej ciało porusza się pod obcisłym materiałem szarej sukienki, gdy pospiesznie opuszczała jego gabinet.

Początkowo miał wyrzuty sumienia, że zabrał ją z działu IT, gdzie na pewno czuła się lepiej. Widział jak trudno było jej się przystosować do posady jego asystentki. Jak bardzo bolała ją praca, w której nie mogła wykorzystać dyplomu z MIT, ale wydawała się jednocześnie rozumieć, że nie mają innego wyjścia. Nie, gdy po trzęsieniu w Glades tak wielu przestępców było na wolności, a Bojownik musiał mieć stały kontakt ze swoim zespołem. Musiał ufać swojej asystentce, a Felicity była jedną osobą, której powierzył tak wiele do tej pory.

Po tygodniu był pewien już, że coś jest nie tak. Smoak zmieniła sposób malowania się. Wraz z mocnymi kolorami ubrań odeszły też intensywne różowe i czerwone szminki, które sztucznie powiększały jej usta. Jej sukienki sięgały teraz idealnie w kolano i zaczynał naprawdę tęsknić za potykającą się wiecznie paplającą bez sensu informatyczką.

Felicity na jego oczach zdawała się przeistaczać w coś, co nie do końca rozumiał.

Spotykał setki podobnych kobiet na bankietach. W idealnie dobranych drogich sukniach i dodatkach, które doskonale uzupełniały wykreowany obraz. Sztucznych do granic możliwości.

Felicity taka nie była. Ona stanowiła zawsze odskocznie od tych wszystkich, z którymi sypiał. Była sobą, zbyt inteligentną, żeby nabrać się na jego tanie sztuczki i drogie garnitury. Ona jako jedyna też widziała jego takim jakim był naprawdę. Bojownika, mordercę, ale też czasami po prostu zagubionego mężczyznę, który spędził w samotności zbyt wiele czasu.

A teraz patrzył jak Felicity ze wszystkich ludzi przynosi mu kawę i z krótkim 'Kolejne spotkanie za dziesięć minut, panie Queen' wychodzi zamykając za sobą szczelnie szklane drzwi.

Nie mógł nie objąć wzrokiem jej drobnej sylwetki. To było silniejsze niż on. Podobnie jak odprowadzenie blondynki wzrokiem aż ta zajęła miejsce za swoim biurkiem i uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie do kolejnego petenta z już przygotowanym notesem na uwagi. Po chwili mężczyzna odszedł, a ona odebrała telefon i wyszeptała standardową formułkę.

Nie mógł dłużej jej obserwować, chociaż żałował, ale czekało go kolejne spotkanie.

Felicity stawała się też coraz cichsza. Nawet, gdy zostawali sami w podziemiach klubu i Digg marudził, że ma już dość ćwiczeń. Nie komentowała tego, chociaż widział jak zagryza wargi, powstrzymując się ostatkiem sił. Zamiast jednak słów, obracała się zawsze w stronę ekranu komputera i pozostawała tam aż kończyli co wieczorny sparing.

Początkowo nie wydawało mu się to dziwne, ale dziewczyna nawet wtedy nie zerkała na jego spocone ciało. Przeważnie nie potrafiła oderwać od niego wzroku. Czasami nawet dokuczali jej z tego powodu z Diggiem, a teraz w ten dziwny, cholernie nieprzyjemny sposób brakowało mu tego. Jej uwagi. Jej paplania. Jej słów, które zawsze obracały się przeciwko niej, by potem zawstydzona mogła zacząć się tłumaczyć.

Felicity tymczasem zachowywała ciszę. Tak do niej nie podobną, że aż martwiącą.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, siadając na wolnym miejscu.

Nie założył koszulki wzorem Digga. Czekał aż pot sam przyschnie mu do skóry, to przypominało mu o Wypsie, podobnie jak zimny prysznic, który zamierzał wziąć w domu, żeby na nowo pobudzić do pracy mięśnie. Każdy rytuał miał w sobie pewną dozę przyjemności.

Podobnie jak ten dotyczący gapienia się Felicity i jej nie do końca przemyślanych uwag na temat jego ciała. Bardziej nawet bawiły go one niż mu faktycznie schlebiały. Smoak nie należała do kobiet, które poleciałyby na jego mięśnie czy gotówkę. Udowodniła to już wcześniej, gdy próbowano ją przekupić.

\- Tak, tak. Sprawdzam w systemie policji czy nie mieli zgłoszeń na temat Hrabiego czy vertigo – powiedziała nie odrywając nawet wzroku od klawiatury.

Jej dłoń machinalnie skierowała się do ucha, gdzie powinien znajdować się jeden z tych długich świecących kolczyków, które uwielbiała nosić. Zamiast tego jednak natrafiła na niewielką perłę i jakby się opamiętawszy, natychmiast położyła rękę na klawiaturze, prostując się nieznacznie. Nie mógł nie zauważyć jak się spięła, przyłapawszy się najwyraźniej na jednym ze starych nawyków. Tak niepodobnym do nowej Felicity – kobiety, która do pracy i po pracy nosiła białe bluzki i szare, ołówkowe spódnice.

\- Robiłaś to wczoraj – przypomniał jej wracając do rozmowy. - Dziwnie wyglądasz w tych… - urwał zanim zdążył dokończyć i dziewczyna po raz pierwszy zwróciła na niego uwagę.

\- Dziwnie? – spytała nieprzyjemnie wysokim głosem. Od razu poczuł, że powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego, bo rumieniec zawodu zaczął wykwitać na jej twarzy.

\- Wyglądasz jak nie ty we wszystkich tych wystylizowanych ciuchach – próbował ratować sytuację, ale jej usta rozszerzyły się odrobinę, jakby miała coś dodać na swoją obronę, ale brakło jej argumentów. – Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć w złym znaczeniu – zaczął paplać i po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że role się odwróciły. – Po prostu to nie ty – zakończył niemrawo.

Felicity patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, ale potem bardzo powoli skinęła głową.

\- Chyba masz rację – zgodziła się z czymś nieprzyjemnym w głosie. – To nie ja – dodała uśmiechając się sztucznie i wróciła do pisania na klawiaturze.

W kolejny poniedziałek był pewien, że wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Felicity powitała go lekkim uśmiechem i czerwoną, o wiele za krótką jak na biuro sukienką. Fioletowe szpilki wydawały nieprzyjemny dźwięk w kontakcie z marmurową podłogą, a on miał ochotę zapiać z zachwytu.

Dziewczyna wydawała się jednak przygaszona, więc starał się nie naciskać. Ani nie komentować toreb, które stały za jej biurkiem, a po które – ku jego największemu zdumieniu – zgłosiła się Thea. Jego siostra w najlepsze gawędziła z Felicity, gdy on miał spotkanie z nowym dyrektorem finansowym i nie mógł nawet spróbować ich podsłuchać. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Thea zbiera się już do wyjścia, bo ściskała Smoak, która po jakiejś krótkiej uwadze po prostu wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się samymi ustami.

Dziesięć minut później jego gość wyszedł, a on sam zastanawiał się czy wezwanie Felicity przez interkom, żeby wypytać ją o prywatne sprawy z jego siostrą będzie naruszeniem jakiś zasad biurowych. Smoak musiała chyba wyczuć jego zdenerwowanie, bo przyniosła mu kubek kawy i nerwowo zaczęła bawić się kolczykiem – długim i lśniącym.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego Thea tak nagle chciała się zaprzyjaźnić, ale to nic wspólnego z wiesz czym, znaczy z wiesz kim – powiedziała pospiesznie. – Thea uparła się, że zmieni mnie w… - urwała nagle przygryzając wargi.

\- W idealną asystentkę – dokończył za nią, a Felicity skinęła głową.

\- Dokładnie.

\- To było raczej dziwne – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, bo prawdę powiedziawszy ulżyło mu, że Smoak wróciła do poprzedniego stylu. – Thea przeważnie ma dobre intencje, ale nie zawsze ma rację.

Felicity skinęła tylko głową i coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jej oczach. Znikło jednak zastąpione przez lekki życzliwy uśmiech, zanim Oliver zdążył się głębiej nad tym zastanowić.

Pokonali Hrabiego, a jego matka została wypuszczona z więzienia i oczyszczona z zarzutów. Nie potrafił się nie cieszyć, chociaż podejrzliwość względem wyroku rosła w nim z dnia na dzień. Thea szalała jednak z radości i to było najważniejsze. Nawet Digg wydawał się mniej ponury niż zwykle. Nie musiał długo zastanawiać się nad tym jak uczcić tak szczęśliwe dla nich wydarzenia. Impreza miała być co prawda kameralna, ale zaproszenie ich współpracowników z Queen Consolidated wydawało się najbardziej oczywistym posunięciem.

Prawie potknął się, gdy Felicity ponownie zupełnie jak nie ona, pokazała się na przyjęciu w bardzo długiej czarnej sukni, która jednak odsłaniała wszystko, co odsłaniać powinna. Niemal natychmiast kobieta została zaciągnięta przez Theę do młodszej części personelu firmy, gdzie obie mogły swobodnie porozmawiać. Felicity zdążyła w ciągu prawie pół roku pracy jako jego asystentka poznać najważniejszych pracowników, ale wciąż zadziwiało go z jaką trudnością nawiązywała kontakty.

Być może fakt, że ewidentnie mówiła wszystko o czym pomyślała nie było tak doceniane, ale Thea najwyraźniej była innego zdania. Podobnie jak jeden z pracowników działu IT wyższego szczebla, który w najlepsze żartował z Felicity. Oliver wychwycił kilka słów z żargonu informatyków, ale nie zrozumiał żadnego żartu. Nic dziwnego, nigdy nie skończył studiów i jedyne na czym się znał to zabijanie i urządzanie imprez.

Digg obserwował go kątem oka uśmiechając się wszystko wiedząco, więc po prostu zignorował go kierując się w stronę matki.

Jakoś w tydzień później siedział w biurze do późna, zasypany umowami, które kontrahenci chcieli renegocjować , korzystając z ich nienajlepszej kondycji finansowej, gdy Thea wpadła do jego gabinetu bez pukania, ciągnąc za sobą Roya. Chłopak wyglądał na mocno zirytowanego, ale jak zawsze, gdy chodziło o Theę po prostu zagryzł wargi i czekał.

\- Przekażesz to jutro Felicity – powiedziała, kładąc na jego biurku tę samą suknię, którą Smoak nosiła na przyjęciu z okazji powrotu ich matki.

\- Coś ci się pomyliło – odparł, zerkając mimowolnie na głęboki dekolt czarnej sukni i bardzo cienki materiał, który na pewno prześwitywałby z bliska. – To ona jest moją asystentką, a nie ja jej – dodał zirytowany.

\- Lubicie się – ciągnęła dalej Thea. – Dlatego przekażesz jej tę suknię i życzysz jej dobrej zabawy – dodała z uśmiechem.

\- Dobrej zabawy? Thea – jęknął zirytowany, bo dziewczyna nie zdawała sobie chyba sprawy, że naprawdę przeszkadza. Miał właśnie wskazać jej drzwi, gdy dotarło do niego, co jego siostra sugerowała. – Dobrej zabawy? – powtórzył podejrzliwie. – Felicity gdzieś się wybiera? – spytał nienawidząc się trochę, bo oczy dziewczyny zabłyszczały triumfalnie. Nie podobał mu się jej wyraz twarzy. Już we wczesnych latach dzieciństwa oznaczał kłopoty.

\- Wybiera się na randkę z jakimś dawno zapomnianym znajomym z działu IT – poinformowała go Thea.

\- Wiem co próbujesz zrobić, ale to bez sensu – zaczął patrząc na nią z już nieskrywaną irytacją.

\- Nic nie wiesz, Oliver. I w tym problem – westchnęła. – Prześwietliłam ją. Wiedziałam, że się jej podobasz, więc zaproponowałam, że zmienię jej wizerunek, żebyś zwrócił na nią uwagę. Co oczywiście się nie udało, bo jesteś idiotą jak każdy mężczyzna – dodała.

\- A teraz próbujesz starego numeru ze wzbudzaniem zazdrości? – spytał i aż poczuł, że jego brwi się unoszą.

Thea wzruszyła ramionami, jakby sytuacja kompletnie ją bawiła.

\- Bynajmniej. Felicity prosiła, żebym sukienkę wypożyczyła jej w tajemnicy. Nie chciała, żebyś wiedział, że wychodzi jutro – zaczęła jego siostra. – Doszła do wniosku, że nie jest dziewczyną dla ciebie i wycofała się. To mnie przekonało, że nie jest kolejną cizią, która próbuje się wypromować u twojego boku – dodała. – A tego Barry'ego naprawdę lubi. Oboje studiowali na MIT i pracowali do tej pory w dziale IT, dopóki jej nie przeniosłeś na wyższe piętro…

\- Harry'ego – wtrącił Roy przewracając oczami.

\- Przecież mówię, że Larry'ego – poprawiła Thea. – Więc to nie jest wzbudzanie zazdrości, tylko daję ci szansę – dodała, ale Oliver już nie słuchał.

Próbował przypomnieć sobie co sprawiło, że Felicity wróciła do swojego poprzedniego sposobu ubierania i nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Spojrzał na leżącą na biurku suknie i zaczął nerwowo bębnić palcem o blat biurka.

\- To McQueen – dodała Thea. – Wiesz co się robi w sukniach od McQueena? – spytała retorycznie i Oliver mógł przysiąc, że Roy zarumienił się lekko. Nie bardzo jednak miał ochotę przywalić w tej chwili dzieciakowi za bałamucenie jego siostry. Zamiast tego podniósł z biurka zabezpieczoną folią suknię i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Chcę raport z przeczytanych umów na jutro rano – krzyknął jeszcze do siostry zanim zniknął za zakrętem.

Drzwi mieszkania Felicity wyglądały naprawdę ciekawie. Dlatego też gapił się na nie od ponad dziesięciu minut czując się jak kompletny idiota, bo ściskał w dłoniach długą zapewne skandalicznie drogą suknię. Nie miał planu, gdy wychodził z biura, ale teraz najchętniej sprawdziłby adres tego Barry'egp/Harry'ego/Larry'ego, ubrał zielony kaptur i naszpikował faceta kilkoma strzałami. W końcu stanowił bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla Felicity. A przynajmniej tak zamierzał tłumaczyć się przed Diggiem.

Zebrał się jednak w sobie i spojrzał jeszcze raz na suknię, a potem na drzwi i zapukał. Smoak otworzyła z chińskimi pałeczkami w ręku, zamierając kompletnie na jego widok. Po raz pierwszy odwiedził ją w mieszkaniu i chyba ją też to uderzyło.

\- Oliver? – spytała niepewnie, a potem jej wzrok padł na trzymaną w jego ręku suknię.

Zbladła lekko, ale nie zamierzał teraz się tym przejmować. Bez pytania wepchnął się do środka mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Thea prosiła, żebym ci ją dostarczył – powiedział nagle skrępowany, bo Felicity miała na sobie tylko krótkie spodenki i koszulkę, w której zapewne sypiała. Nie widział nigdzie pasków stanika, więc po prostu skupił się na jej twarzy, która wciąż wyrażała kompletne zdumienie.

\- Niepotrzebnie – odparła Felicity, sięgając po suknię. Powiesiła ją na drzwiach sypialni jak przypuszczał i wyłączyła telewizor.

\- Felicity, ja… - zaczął, ale urwał, gdy spojrzała na niego spanikowana, jakby zdała sobie nagle, że Thea o wszystkim mu powiedziała. Musiał mieć to wypisane na twarzy, bo oczy Smoak ukryte pod grubymi szkłami okularów były wielkie jak spodki. – To co powiedziałem wcześniej – spróbował jeszcze raz, ale Felicity nagle zaczęła kręcić głową, jakby nie wierzyła w to co się dzieje.

\- Oliver, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Nic się nie stało – powiedziała słabo.

\- Lubię cię – odparł w końcu i wyraz twarzy kobiety nie zmienił się.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko ustami, jak zawsze gdy próbowała udawać, że wszystko w porządku.

\- Wiem – odpowiedziała, chyba zebrawszy się w sobie, bo zaplotła dłonie na piersi i wyprostowała się lekko. – Wiem, Oliver – dodała już bardziej zdecydowanym tonem i jakimś cudem wiedział, że znowu dochodzi do totalnego nieporozumienia, bo Felicity stała po drugiej stronie swojego cholernego salonu.

W kilku krokach przebył dzielącą ich odległość i przyciągnął ją do siebie, całując z całą pasją na jaką było go stać. Smoak początkowo zesztywniała w jego ramionach, ale potem plotła palce w jego włosy przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Nie był pewien jak długo trwał ten pocałunek, ale gdy się rozdzielili – dyszeli zarumienieni.

\- Lubię cię – powtórzył zerkając na nią całkiem sugestywnie i Felicity zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, chociaż tym razem nie spuściła wzroku.

\- Och – dodała niezbyt elokwentnie.

Popchnęła go bezceremonialnie na kanapę i właśnie miał zacząć ponownie ją całować, gdy coś zwróciło nagle jego uwagę.

\- Jemioła? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- To z zeszłego roku – odparła zanim na dobre wpiła się w jego usta.


End file.
